The background description provided herein is solely for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the illustrative embodiments of the disclosure. Aspects of the background description are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the claimed subject matter.
Various types of devices and techniques are used to attach a rotating element to a drive shaft. However, in applications in which a large magnitude of pressure is applied to the rotating element, such as in the operation of a draw works which raises and lowers a traveling block in oil and gas drilling and recovery operations, for example, the structural and operational integrity of these devices and techniques may be compromised.
Accordingly, shaft locking assemblies and methods in which a drum or other rotating element is locked onto a drive shaft using a pressurizing fluid and which is suitable for applications in which a large magnitude of pressure is applied to the rotating element may be desirable for some applications.